


Belly Cast

by justahopelessssromantic



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Angel, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahopelessssromantic/pseuds/justahopelessssromantic
Summary: A request for “for angel, where you are pregnant but you and angel are making ur own body cast for your pregnant belly with the help of your guys toddler”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Belly Cast

You waddled out to your kitchen to see what sort of surprise your loving husband had come up with this time and were met by his grinning face as he met you at the doorway, taking your hand in his.

“Right this way, mi dulce,” he said as he led you to the middle of your kitchen where he had the hard wood floor of your kitchen covered in plastic and sitting on top of it one of your dining room chairs also covered in plastic.

“You aren’t planning on murdering me, are you?” You said as you looked at the set up rather skeptically.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he said, “Would you please just sit your ass down. Oh and take your top off.” He instructed a little to casually.

“What?” You asked furrowing your eyebrows.

“Just do it, please.”

Stripping your top off you laid it on the counter before sitting in the chair as requested looking up at him.

Angel smiled to himself as he looked at you, so beautiful and very pregnant with his second child. Your bump was huge and you were due any day now so he wanted to surprise you with creating your very own belly cast. 

“I got the slimy stuff Papi!” Your son yelled as he came running into the kitchen with a small jar of petroleum jelly.

“Good job, mijo,” he rumpled the top of the young boy’s hair, “Now take that to Mommy and help her rub it all over your hermanito.” He instructed the small boy.

Your son toddled over to you full of giggles as he handed the jar to you. Opening it you stared at Angel as he disappeared out of the room for a moment.

“Now rub it in,” your son said as he scooped up a big chunk of the stuff before running his tiny hands onto your round bump, rubbing it all over. Scooping up a dab for yourself you rubbed the product all over your stomach too, helping your son smooth it out evenly across your skin. 

“Woah!” Your son exclaimed as a smile lit up his face, “He kicked me!” He giggled at the feeling of movement from within you.

You smiled looking down at your two boys. Your first looked so much like Angel, dark hair and eyes, his smile almost an exact copy of Angel’s. You wondered just which one of you your second son would take after.

Stepping back into the kitchen Angel presented his surprise to you. Setting the box down on the counter he looked back at you, “We’re gonna make a cast of our little guy.”

“Yeah!” Your son squealed, “We gonna make a cast of your belly!” 

You laughed at his excitement as Angel walked over crouching down in front of you by his son. The little boy leaned against his father as Angel measured out the strips across your stomach cutting enough for four layers like the box instructed. 

“Alright, now I just have to wet them and place them on Mommy’s tummy,” he said standing up and rubbing your son’s head once more. Your son ran his hands over his hair in an attempt to fix what his father had messed up.

Once the cast had set Angel helped you to your feet, peeling the hardened cast off your sides and holding it out in front of you grinning, “There it is.” He said looking at the big round cast.

“Wow am I really that huge?” You laughed looking at the cast in his hands. Seeing the bump away from your body gave you a whole new perspective on what you must look like.

“Hey I can see your belly button!” Your son giggled as he pointed to the belly button on the cast. 

Taking the cast over to the counter and setting it down Angel searched in the box for another item, “We gotta wait a few days and then we can sand it down, smooth out all the wrinkles,” he explained while shifting through the box.

You were listening to him talk, wiping the jelly off your bump with a rag when there was a sudden gush of wetness between your legs followed by your son asking, “Mommy did you pee your pants? It’s okay it happens to me sometimes too.” He patted his tiny hand on your knee reassuringly. 

Angel was still digging around the box, oblivious to you and your son, talking about everything you could do with the cast and throwing out ideas of how you could decorate it, “We can paint whatever color we want.” He was saying.

“Angel!” You called out for the third time now finally getting his attention as he set the box down looking at you.

“What?”

“My water just broke.”


End file.
